


Fire

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Niall-centric, of course their bromance what else, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Aw, little Nialler is scared of fire too?” Harry teased and Zayn snorted while Louis laughed. Only Liam was staring at Niall in concern because Niall seemed so unlike himself that it made the older guy worried.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually from my [**Tumblr**](http://niallhoranisasecretfurby.tumblr.com/post/62241190359/fire) prompt. :)
> 
>  

They were tired, they said.They wanted a weekend off, they requested. And management gave them a weekend off.

 

And Louis, being the ‘unofficial leader’ of the band decided to go camping. And of course, being the ‘unofficial minions’ of Louis, they all agreed with the plan.

It’ll be a great weekend, at least that what Niall had in mind when they were all packing their stuffs for the weekend. And they would be at the place after their last promotion of their new album. And so, all of them were excited during the journey.

 

“Nialler!” Louis shrieked excitedly in the van. Niall turned his gaze from the window to look at the person in front of him.

 

“What?” Niall asked.

 

“I just remember about the last interviewer. The question about tattoo.” Louis teased and Niall rolled his eyes as he can heard the snickers from Harry and Zayn. Great.

 

“What about it?” Niall asked, trying to play dumb. He knew he had given the wrong answer during the interview and his band mates were trying to tease him at the moment.

 

“You said you don’t want tattoo because of the needle.” Louis pointed out and Harry who was sitting beside Louis, nodded eagerly.

 

“Yeah. Poor Nialler, afraid of the needle.” Harry teased and gave Louis a high-five which the older guy gladly returned.

 

“Shut up. I’m not scared of needle.” Niall said. “I’m just not fond of the thing, okay?” He continued.

 

“Aww..you’re such a baby.” Louis cooed in a mocking tone and all of them laughed, except for Niall. Usually he would laughed too but at the moment he was tired and Louis’s joke sounded lame in his ears. So he just ignored all of them as he stared at the view from the window again.

 

Liam, sensing that the guy beside him didn’t really appreciate the teasing, stopped his laughing and shook his head at Louis, Harry and Zayn. “Guys.” He warned when he saw Harry was about to open his mouth to say something else.

 

“Are you sulking, Niall?” Zayn asked from his position beside Harry and Niall shrugged.

 

“Just tired of stupid joke.” He grumbled under his breath but Louis heard him anyway. Louis flicked his fingers over Niall’s cheek and laughed when Niall glared at him.

 

“Someone’s moody.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, well who isn’t if the stupid joke keep running for two hours non-stop?” Niall snapped.

 

Liam sighed. “Sorry, Nialler. We’ll leave you alone, okay? We wouldn’t joke about it again.” He assured.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re babying him too much.” He sassed and Liam glared at Louis.

 

Niall sighed heavily as he looked at two of his best friends who were glaring at each other. He knew they were all tired, that was why they always bickered lately and that was one of the reasons why they asked for a weekend off from their job.

 

“Guys, knock it off. We’re supposed to relax this weekend and I don’t think arguing thing like this is called as relaxing.” Niall said and both Louis and Liam glared at him. Niall shook his head and closed his eyes. “Whatever, I’m going to sleep.”

 

*****

 

Once they arrived at the cottage (management team really found the perfect getaway this time), they were all excited and heading straight to the pool. They chilled together again and all of the things that happened in the van had already forgotten.

 

“So, what are we doing after this?” Zayn asked as they were eating their dinner.

 

“Well, bonfire at the backyard? Seems fun.” Harry suggested and of course, they were all agreed.

 

Niall stared at the bonfire silently. Somehow his mind started to flash some images that he really didn’t know whether it was his imagination or his memory. “Niall, what are you doing?” Zayn asked beside him and Niall turned his head, already broke out from his stupor.

 

“Nothing. I just..the fire reminded me of something.” He said and Zayn raised his eyebrows as he looked at Niall.

 

“High school party?” Zayn asked.

 

Niall wanted to say no but he figured Zayn would ask him more about it so he just shrugged. At the back of his mind, he knew something was related to the fire but he couldn’t recall about the thing at the moment.

 

“It’s party time!” Louis’s loud voice suddenly broke the silence at the backyard when he reached their circle with cans of beer in his hand.

 

“Wow. You brought that?” Niall asked as he looked at Louis.

 

“Of course, dumbass. How do you think I’ve got it? From the tree?” Louis replied and Niall rolled his eyes at Louis’s sarcasm.

 

“From your ass?” Niall quipped back and Louis glared at him for a second before he burst laughing out loud.

 

“Great comeback!” Louis said and gave Niall a high-five. After that, all five of them settled down and started to talk around about everything that was not related with the job. It was relaxing and calm, well for a while until Louis and Harry decided to play around with the fire. Harry tried to burn his stick with fire and Louis was trying to push him into the fire as they both laughed.

 

Niall stared at both of them and laughed, at least at first before he watched how Harry’s jumper almost got caught in the fire and his eyes went wide. “Guys, I think it’s enough. Let’s go inside and play something else.” Niall said and all of them turned to look at him.

 

“Aw, little Nialler is scared of fire too?” Harry teased and Zayn snorted while Louis laughed. Only Liam was staring at Niall in concern because Niall seemed so unlike himself that it made the older guy worried.

 

“Guys, knock it off.” Liam said and Niall shot him a grateful look.

 

Louis, having none of it, started to grab Niall and with the aid of Harry, they started to playfully pushing Niall towards the bonfire. “Stop. Stop. Please, I don’t want to play this game.” Niall said but both Louis and Harry were having too much fun to notice. Usually Niall would go along with whatever stupid things they were doing and this was one of them, so what was the difference?

 

Niall tried to wriggle out from Harry and Louis’s grasp but being the small guy he was, he didn’t manage to. He can almost felt the heat from the fire as Louis started to tauntingly pushing him. He knew they were joking around but he remembered. He finally remembered about the fire, and his mind started to remember it clearer than before. “Stop, let go of me!” Niall said and he looked helplessly at Liam and Zayn.

 

Zayn who was initially thought that the stupid thing was funny, started to watch in worry as Niall paled once he was near the fire. He was about to stand up and helped his band mate when Liam shouted at both Harry and Louis. “God damn it, both of you. Let him go. He doesn’t like it.”

 

Harry and Louis shook their heads in laughter and ignored their other two band mates as they kept pushing Niall for a joke. Niall’s heart beat faster as he got closer to the fire and once he can felt the heat, he started to snap. “Stop!!!! Let me go!!!” Niall shouted in pure terror and all of them startled at Niall's action. Harry and Louis were too shocked to do anything and Niall managed to let out from their grasp and started to cry.

 

“Shit.” Zayn cursed as he started to move towards Niall, in hope to calm him down because those big fat tears on Niall’s cheek had proven that something was wrong. Very wrong because everybody seemed too shock to response.

 

Niall felt his breath started to hitch as he remembered everything. The heat, the voices, the images. It was all too much and he started to turn around and ran into the house.

 

Harry and Louis looked at Liam and Zayn guiltily as Liam glared at them and Zayn was already starting to chase their Irish bandmate.

 

*****

 

“Niall..” Zayn called out as soon as he reached the bedroom. Niall was on the bed, rocking his body back and forth and crying hysterically. Zayn felt someone gasped beside him and of course it was Liam who looked as worried as himself.

 

Liam strode towards Niall and pulling the smaller guy into his arms and tried to comfort him while looking at Zayn helplessly. “Niall, calm down. Hey, what’s wrong?” Liam asked softly as he tried to stop Niall from crying.

 

Zayn sat at the other side of Niall and patted his head gently. “Babe, what happened? Did they upset you so much?”

 

Niall shook his head repeatedly as he was lost in his memories. “I wanted to help..but it was too late..I heard her..I heard she screamed…” Niall said between his sobs.

 

Both Liam and Zayn looked at each other in confusion as they had no idea of what Niall was talking about. Louis and Harry entered the room silently and their faces changed as they look at Niall. “Oh my god..” Louis trailed off and he can felt Harry looked at him helplessly. They have never seen Niall like this. Crying hysterically and keep mumbling things that they didn’t even know.

 

They let Niall cried until after a while, his sobs had been reduced to a hiccup and he shifted to pull away from Liam and sitting away from all of them on the bed. “I’m sorry.” Niall apologized and he could felt all of them stared at him. They must think he was crazy, crying like a mad man in front of them.

 

“What was that, Ni?” Zayn asked as he looked at Niall and Niall just shrugged without even looking up. He kept staring on his lap and played with his fingers.

 

“Sorry if we were too much, Ni.” Louis apologized sincerely. 

 

Niall shook his head. “Not your fault. I was just being crazy.”

 

Liam frowned as he stared at the Irish guy and slowly put his hands over Niall’s, trying to ask Niall about his condition again. “Ni, did something happen because of the fire?” Liam asked. He figured that must be the triggered on why Niall had cried hysterically.

 

Niall sighed heavily. He contemplated his choice whether to tell them the story behind the fire or not and he looked up. Each of them looked at him in worried and Niall felt like he owed them an explanation. He cleared his throat before he started to talk.

 

“I saw my aunt died in fire when I was eight. And me myself was almost died in the same fire.” Niall said and all of them gasped.

 

“What..” Harry trailed off, too speechless to say anything else.

 

Niall shook his head, silencing all of them. He figured if they wanted him to talk, he would tell them in one go, and not repeating it again. So he spoke up again. “I visited my aunt’s house when I was eight. We were the only two in the house when it happened. I didn’t really know what exactly the reason but suddenly I was woken up in the middle of the night because I felt hot. When I opened my eyes, all I can see was the flame near my door. I shouted for my aunt and I heard her behind the door, outside of my room. She told me to jump from the window, so I did. I jumped and once I was outside, I realized that she was still trapped inside the house…” He said and choked on his sobs as he finally can remember clearly about the incident.

 

“I don’t know why I didn’t remember this before…” Niall said.

 

“It’s your subconscious mind trying to protect you from remembering the trauma, Ni.” Zayn explained. He read about it once on the net about how some people subconsciously forget about their traumatic or bad experiences until something triggered the memories.

 

Niall nodded. “Yeah, maybe…maybe the fire just now triggered the memory..I guess..”

 

“Ni..we’re so sorry…” Louis tried to apologize again.

 

Niall shook his head. “I can heard her, you know..her voice, screaming for help..I tried to come back in but I guess the neighbors got their hold on me because I can’t move. But I can still remember..the heat..the fire..it was so big..it burnt the whole house…with her..”

 

“Ni, it’s okay..” Liam said as he started to pull Niall into his arms again.

 

“The fire burnt her as well, Li..and I can’t help..” Niall said as he started to cry again, this time it came as silent tears.

 

“You were just a kid, Ni.” Zayn said, trying to comfort the smaller guy as well. Zayn looked at his three other band mates and all of them knew what were the unspoken words between them. Niall could have been died in the same fire too and realizing that, they all started to pile together on the bed and everyone started to hold Niall and they cried together. Niall cried for the loss of his aunt and all of them cried of the possibility that they could lost Niall in the fire too. And they were so grateful that God didn’t decide to take Niall’s life at that time because at the moment they couldn’t even imagine their life without Niall.

 

“Do you guys think I’m a horrible person that I forgot about the fire?” Niall asked quietly as they were all lying down on the bed after they had calm down.

 

Harry, who was on Niall’s right, wrapped his arm around Niall and shook his head. “You’re just moving on, Ni. You’re very strong person, you know?” Harry said and all of them nodded, agreeing with Harry.

 

“Thank you, guys.” Niall said as he glanced at each of them.

 

Louis smiled at him and ruffling his hair, making Niall started to smile too. He knew he would be alright with his other four best friends around him.

 

“So, what do you say if we spend the whole weekend in this room, doing nothing but sleeping and rest silently?” Louis suggested.

 

Zayn snorted. “You? Silent? I bet you couldn’t even sit still for the next five minutes.” Zayn teased and Louis flicked on Zayn’s head.

 

“Shut up. I can, okay?”

 

Niall chuckled and grabbed Louis’s hand, trying to get the older guy’s attention. “Okay, Lou. Whatever you say. You’re the leader and we’re just you minions, right?”  Niall teased and all of them laughed.

 

“Damn true!” Louis said. “Now shush, it’s time to sleep.” He said and of them started to cuddle closer and though their hands and legs were tangled messily on the bed, they finally settled down and started to sleep.

 

“Love you guys.” Niall whispered sleepily but all of them heard it anyway. “Love you too, Ni.” Niall didn’t even register whose voice was that but at the moment he knew that, the weekend would turned out to be great as he expected.

 


End file.
